Crush Short Story
by Mrs.ShaneWest
Summary: What would happen if Alison had a crush on Jack Ramsey?


Title: Crush  
  
Featuring:Jack Ramsey and Alison Barrington-Short Story  
  
Rating:PG  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Its just a crush, nothing more" Alison whispered to herself as she entered the Elixir.  
  
"I'll go in here, have a drink and leave" Alison reassured herself as she walked inside.  
  
"Hey Ali".  
  
She knew right away who the sweet, smooth voice belonged to.  
  
'Uh...Hello Jack" she quickly said.  
  
"What's wrong with you, your a little jumpy" Jack said.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me" Alison answered.  
  
"Okay so what do you want to drink?" asked Jack.  
  
"I'll take a glass of red wine I guess" Alison replied walking over to have a seat on one of the stools.  
  
"Coming right up Miss.Barrington" Jack said walking behind the counter.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You know what they say" Jack said.  
  
"No, what do they say? Alison said.  
  
"The owner of the bar always makes the best drinks" Jack stated with a wink.  
  
"They do. Then tonight i'm pretty lucky huh?" Alison replied.  
  
"Yes you are" Jack said handing her a glass.   
  
"So who are you waiting for Jack on this lovely night?" Alison asked.  
  
"Nobody. Did you forget I work here now?" Jack said rising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah I knew" Alison said with a laugh. She could the blood running to her cheeks.  
  
"So, Ali who are you dining with?" Jack asked noticing how red her face was.  
  
"Nobody".  
  
"Well then I guess I can't leave a lovely lady to dine alone can I? asked Jack.  
  
"I don't know can you?" Alison replied tracing the top of her glass with her finger.  
  
"Do you want to? I can leave if I want someone will cover for me. We can even leave or stay?" Jack said.  
  
"Sure and yeah we can stay here so you can still watch over things" Alison replied.  
  
"Okay so do you want to dance?"  
  
"Yeah" Alison said as Jack reached for her hand and lead her to the dance floor. It was brightly lit with dance lights in different colors. Jack placed his arms around her waist and they started to sway to the music.  
  
ahhhh, crush  
  
ahhhh  
  
see you blowing' me a kiss  
  
it doesn't take a scientist,  
  
to understand what's going' on baby  
  
If you see something in my eye  
  
let's not over analyze  
  
don't go too deep with it baby (baby)  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Yeah" Alison said as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Alison thought she only had a crush on her childhood friend but now when they were dancing in each others arms it felt like it was so much more.  
  
so let it be  
  
what it'll be  
  
don't make a fuss and go crazy over  
  
you and me  
  
Here's what I'll do, I play it loose  
  
Not like we have a date with destiny  
  
The song ended and they both went outside for some fresh air. They found a perfect place to sit under a tree that looked out over the whole town.   
  
"I'm glad you were here to keep me company" Alison said.  
  
"Yeah me too. Wasn't it fun ?" he asked putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"It was'" Alison agreed.  
  
"Its just like old times" Jack said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah were not that old though, but I have to tell you something" Alison said.  
  
"Sure anything"  
  
"I don't want it to be like old times"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked.  
  
Was she trying to say that they shouldn't be friends anymore.  
  
"I mean I don't want to be just friends Jack. I love you and I thought it was a crush but when we were dancing I realized i'm in love" Alison confessed.  
  
" I know the feeling because I feel the same way. I've felt that way for a long time" Jack admitted.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Jack just nodded and smiled a radiant smile.   
  
"That's great" Alison exclaimed embracing him.  
  
"I know. There were so many days that I wanted to tell you that" Jack said brushing some of her long blonde hair out of her face." I wanted to hold you close and tell you that I love you and I was hoping you would feel the same way. I wanted to kiss you"  
  
"What's stopping you now Jack?" Alison said.  
  
"Nothing" Jack replied cupping her face in his hands he gently kissed her.  
  
~FIN~  
  
Song: Crush-Jennifer Pagie 


End file.
